


After the swim

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, His name is Minami Kazuteru, Light Angst, M/M, Not Ikki, iwashimizu is an even further background character but he's fine, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things that happen to our cute background homos after Uozomi's race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"But Uozomi didn't make it..." Kazuki Minami added softly.   
Takuya Uozomi pulled himself out of the pool and headed quickly to the locker room. The team was so busy cheering for Momotarou, they didn't notice Minami sneak off to find his best friend. Uozomi was sitting on a bench with his face buried in a towel.   
"I lost, Minami." His muffled voice rose over the rush of the showers.  
"I know." Minami sat down next to him and put his hand on his back. The showers turned off and they were the only two left in the locker room. It was then that Minami heard his sniffles.  
"You crying?"   
"Just got some chlorine in my eyes."   
Minami smiled then pulled the towel away from his face.  
"Hey." Uozomi protested, his eyes were red and puffy.  
"Hey, you're definitely crying."  
"Am not."  
"You are so. Stop." Minami nudged his shoulder.  
"Fine, I'm crying. What of it?" Uozomi shoved him back. Minami giggled.  
"Why? You lost, it's alright. There's always next summer."   
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Uozomi sighed and stood up. He walked slowly to his locker and pulled his bag out.  
"Did you shower?" Minami stood up too.  
"Eh? Oh, yeah." Uozomi pulled down his jammers and stepped out of them. He put his jeans back on and Minami suddenly pushed him against the locker.  
"What are you-mmph!" Minami kissed him suddenly. His tongue explored the dark haired boy's mouth, his hands trailed down Uozomi's abdomen toward his crotch.  
"Minami! What are you doing?" Uozomi panted, breaking the heated kiss.  
"Hm, consolation prize?" Minami put his hand on Uozomi's cheek.  
"I-I can't. I can't do this, Minami." He moved his hand away. Minami stepped away.   
"I-I apologize. I-I thought, you know, after yesterday..." Minami's voice trailed off.  
"Yesterday meant nothing. I'm sorry." Uozomi finished getting dressed and closed the locker.   
"But you-"  
"Forget what I said! I told you, it meant nothing. This can't happen." Uozomi said, sounding pained. He stormed out of the locker room, leaving behind a confused boy.  
After that, Minami ignored his entire team and went to a café, alone. He downed large three smoothies in one sitting. He shut his phone off after twelve calls from different teammates. He saw a few people he recognized running around outside the café, maybe looking for him. Iwashimizu walked into the café and went to the counter. He turned around and locked eyes with Minami and strolled over. He sat down calmly and smiled.  
"Where have you been? We've been going wild across the city, Kazu-chan." Iwashimizu took a sip of his coffee.  
"I've been here."   
"What happened with you and Takuya?" He hit the nail right on the head.  
"Uh, we, I, he, something happened. Yesterday. And uh, today." Minami stuttered.  
"Tell me."  
"Well, it's kind of...private."  
"I'll help you."  
"Okay...." Minami was still skeptical. "Last night Uozomi kissed me, and when I did it today he told me last night was meaningless." Minami explained.  
"Oh... I see." Iwashimizu seemed unfazed.  
"Laugh if you want, I'm in love with him, what of it?" Minami snarled.  
"I'm not going to laugh, 99% of our swim team is homosexual, it happens." Iwashimizu smirked.   
"Well, got any advice?"  
"Hm, maybe he was drunk or something last night. He could've snuck out and found a way. Don't bother with him."   
Minami stiffened. Don't bother? Uozomi was everything to him, he can't just let it go just like that.  
"Kazu-chan, let's go on a date." Iwashimizu put his hand on Minami's lap.  
"Huh? Date?" He moved away.  
"Mm." The other boy nodded happily.  
"I can't- I have to figure this out." Minami stood up and raced out of the café, bashing into Uozomi.  
"Minami?" the taller boy gasped. Minami looked at him once and ran toward the hotel.  
"Oi! Minami!" Uozomi shouted. He couldn't look back, he didn't want him. It was pointless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the dispute.

"Minami!" Takuya Uozomi chased after his best friend.   
"Shit, I shouldn't have listened to that damn Iwashimizu." he thought as he followed the boy to the hotel.  
"Minami!!" he called again.  
"Don't follow me!" Minami turned around and shouted.  
"Wait! I need to talk to you!" he sped up and was less than fifteen feet from the other.  
"I told you not to follow me!"   
"I told you I had to talk to you!" Uozomi was now closing the distance.   
10 feet.  
6.  
3.  
2.  
He grabbed Minami's arm and yanked him back.  
"Ah!" Minami lost his balanced and fell onto Uozomi, knocking him off his feet.  
"Slow. Down." Uozomi panted. Minami shoved himself off the boy and crossed his arms.   
"And so? What did you want to talk about?"   
Uozomi got up quickly and once again grabbed the shorter boy's arm. "I'll tell you when we're alone, people are staring." he said sternly. He pulled Minami to the hotel and pulled out his phone when they were in the elevator.  
"What are you-" Minami started, but Uozomi cut him off.  
"Telling Rin and the coach I found you." he typed quickly and shove the device back into his pocket. Minami was about to ask another question when they got to their floor, but he was dragged out again.  
Uozomi threw Minami onto one of the beds and locked the door.  
"I'm sorry." Uozomi stared at him solemnly.  
"Huh? You-"  
"I'm sorry. This morning...I told Iwashimizu about the kiss last night and he told me you guys were together. I apologize for that. I also apologize for shoving you away. I do love you, Minami. I couldn't because of your relationship." Uozomi said.  
"I'm not with Iwashimizu." Minami said quietly.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not. Come on, you're my best friend, you'd think I'd tell you something like that." Minami giggled.  
"But he-"  
"He's got a crush on me, for sure. I rejected him today." Minami nudged his friend.  
"I see..."  
"And I love you too, you gullible moron." Minami sat up and wrapped his arms around Uozomi.  
"Hey! Who are you calling gullible!" Uozomi chuckled and hugged him back.   
"You know...I heard 99% of our swim team is into guys." Minami said.  
"You know...I already knew, how could you not?" Uozomi smiled and kissed Minami's forehead.  
"Still! I was shocked!" Minami moved away and sat on the other bed.  
"It isn't any of our business though. Minami, I love you." Uozomi walked to the other bed.  
"Hm? I know." Uozomi pushed Minami's hair back and kissed him on the lips this time.   
"I love you." Uozomi said, breaking the kiss.  
"I-mm!" Minami was once again pulled into a kiss.  
"I love you." Uozomi kissed him between each word.  
"I know! Jeez. Love you too, Uozomi." Minami smiled.


End file.
